User talk:Anobi/My DMC Game
Name Ideas Places Charon (Care-on) Canyon, after the Ferryman of Greek myth (and there's gotta be a river at the bottom right? Acheron (Ack-er-on) or Styx?) Or maybe Tartarus Canyon? (The deepest pit in Hades, where all the monsters live, also where the remains of Kronos the titan were scattered after Zeus, Posiedon and Hades diced him with his own scythe.) Santo City (Espanol for Saint), Alighieri City (XD), Devil's Gulch/Gorge, Umbraton (Or some form thereof; root: Umbra, meaning darkness)... I'm sure I'll come up with more later, and I'll also be working on names for Foxfire and the Judge. ^,...,^ 04:39, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :I like Acheron for the river's name. Shadow Canyon, maybe? As in "Shadow of the Valley of Death"? Maybe "Shadow Vale", even. I still haven't come up with a good name for the city, but I haven't given up yet. For the judge, how about "Minos"? I know it doesn't sound very intimidating, but in the Divine Comedy, Minos is a demon that judges sinners and decides which circle of hell they're sent to. --Anobi 05:36, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :Acheron is the River of Woe (I think Styx is Hate), so I think that's a good choice. Minos sounds cool, it reminds me of "Mithos", the big bad guy in Tales Of Symphonia. If I remember correctly, he was drawing on outside power to take over the worlds. ^,...,^ 05:45, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Enemy development I have more possible info on the Nichtvren. They feed on humans from opportunity, but this only sustains them. A greater prize is other demons. The more demons they eat, the stronger they get. In-game this applies as such: in a battle with both Nichtvren and other creepies (IE roach or mantis), the Nichtvren will go for the other demons before the player, and get stronger. Therefore it's advisable to kill the bugs first, before the Nichtvren can eat them. Also, just as a library tidbit, if a Nichtvren devours enough demons, it can "evolve" into a higher form of demon and regain a semblence of life-force, removing its need - but not its desire - to feed. Does any of this sound appropriate? ^,...,^ 21:03, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good, especially the library entry, but as a player, I'm not sure how much I'd like the idea of a vampire eating my mooks before I get to paste them. Sounds annoying! Haha. Honestly, I was thinking about having the Mantis demons do something similar: They would absorb red orbs dropped by other demons if the player didn't pick them up first. Now that I think about it, it might make more sense to swap the ideas: Nichtvren eat orbs, while Mantises eat other demons, (since female mantises eat males.) Mantises should probably eat only one roach, and grow bigger and stronger from it, while Nichtvren are just jerks and want your orbies. :P --Anobi 05:48, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :I was kinda thinking of how the Chimaera Seeds took over other "mooks" and the result was harder to kill than either component on its own but your idea sounds even better. LOL It reminds me of the Harry Potter games where the garden gnomes would tackle you and steal your Bertie Bott's beans (in-game currency). Depending on how many they stole you could get some of them back or all of them. (Yes I'm a Potterhead.) ^,...,^ 05:54, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Just remembered one Greek legend: there was a king of Crete named Minos, whose wife cheated him with a bull and gave birth to a monstrous bull-headed monster with human body, that was called Minotaur (Minos' bull). Minos ordered to build a labyrinth and place Minotaur inside. Prisoners of war with Athenes were made to enter the labyrinth, where they were eaten by the beast, until Athenian hero Theseus entered the labyrinth with a ball of thread, that he used to retrace his steps later, and killed the monster. This plot was used by Dante Alighieri, who made Minos a hell judge and Minotaur a guardian of the 7th circle of Hell. So I've thought that the bull demon, that knocked Ann in the abyss, can be called Minotaur. And before Django fights the judge, he has to go through a labyrinth in order to reach him, where previous bosses, including Minotaur, can also be found.Uniart (talk) 22:00, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, I remember that myth/story/legend! But wow, I never thought to use the Labyrinth in the game. That's a great idea though! I'll have to steal it! >:D -- Anobi (talk) 06:05, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Boss Ideas I had two ideas for bosses: --Anobi (talk) 06:45, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Brutus, Cassius, and Judas Three bosses that are basically the same, but one is fought by Dante, one by Django, and one by Foxfire. They take the appearance of winged angels in their first form, with two wings hiding their faces and two wings hiding their feet. They would mainly shield themselves from attack, but when their feathers are dispersed, they attack with bird-like talons on their hands and feet. --Anobi (talk) 06:45, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Siren Queen Something ugly, and big, like a walrus crossed with a plucked parrot. The idea is that she has this beautiful voice, and charms people into doing her bidding.--Anobi (talk) 06:45, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Cutscene Ideas for Dante I only have a few minutes, not enough to write out an entire scene, but I wanted to get these tidbits down while I was thinking of them: when Dante meets kelpie: "Whoo! Your parents must have used all their ugly to make you!" When meeting the crawfish demon: "Just when I thought the world had run out of ugly, you show up." "Dante" and Django after the whole ordeal: "Dante": "Why are you still here?" Django: "I don't have anywhere else to go." "Dante": "So you're just going to follow me home like a lost puppy?" Django shrugs: "Yeah." --Anobi 17:50, May 23, 2012 (UTC) : Those first two are funny, but that last one inspired a chibi in my brain: "Dante" thinking "Now where did he live again?" while Django watches him with "...?" : I also had the idea that Foxfire giving "Dante" the amulet could be the secret ending, unlocked by doing killing x'' number of demons in ''x ''amount of time during the credits, or whatever. (This also gives my chibi-Vergil an out, allowing him time to remember where the shop is. XD) ^,...,^ 19:40, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :: I had a couple of ideas as well. Feel free to critique it: Bonus Cutscene v. 1 ''"Dante, wait!" Foxfire calls out. Dante halts in his tracks and turns back to face her. She stops less than an arm's length away from him, her hands behind her back as if hiding something. She looks down briefly. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for trying to kill you," she starts. "Not like you could have succeeded," Dante jests. Foxfire giggles. She takes one hand out from beind her to gently cover her mouth as she struggles to compose herself. "I know that, now. And I want to thank you for holding back. So that's why I want you to have this." The young Devil Hunter shows what she's been hiding to Dante. It's an elaborate piece of jewelry, just larger than a human heart, with intricate tribal designs etched into it. Dante reaches out to accept it, and finds the metal to be strangely warm to the touch. "We call it an 'Amulet,'" Foxfire explains. "Our tribe, and others like ours, use them to give us the power of devils. For someone like you, it will only enhance what you already have. We usually don't give them to outsiders, but the Elders made an exception for you." Dante is at a loss for words. He looks into Foxfire's eyes, "Don't worry, I'll make sure it stays out of the wrong hands." Foxfire nods, "I'm sure you will!" By Dante you mean "Dante" right? The one who is NOT Theena's "Aniki"? The blue one? XD ^,...,^ 04:37, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Of course. I didn't feel like putting quotes around his name every time.--Anobi 04:43, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :LOL Perfectly understandable. You think that "Dante" to Django are-you-gonna-follow-me-home interaction could be comfortably tacked on to the end of this? Or the beginning, whichever? ^,...,^ 04:49, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::It probably could. I had more I wanted to do with that scene. If we do add Lady to the story, even as just a plot device, I thought it would be fun if, after the exchange with Django, "Dante" goes to his car, opens the door, looks back at Django, and nods towards the passenger side, "Get in." Once the two of them are in, Lady rolls up beside them on a motorcyle, "Race you home." "Dante" waves his hand, "Ladies first." Lady "humphs", puts her helmet on, and rides on ahead. --Anobi 04:59, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::OMG I wanna see Vergil drive after over a decade in Hell with no cars in sight! XD Wait... What does Dante drive, I wonder... It was an old-looking red convertible thingy in the first episode of the anime, but after that we never saw it again because Morrison was always carting him around.... Hmm.... I must think on this... ^,...,^ 05:07, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::If Dante can fly an airplane without prior warning, Vergil can drive a car! If it bothers you that bad, maybe he can let Django drive..? --Anobi 05:13, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh it doesn't BOTHER me, I just wanna see if he drives like a maniac. (My first big-system video game was Simpsons Hit And Run. Carmaggeddon. XD) Theena is a speed freak, if she had a motorcycle it would be a Hayabusa and probably a souped-up one at that. Besides, how would Django know where the eff they're going? ^,...,^ 05:20, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::He'd follow Lady, same as "Dante". ^_^ --Anobi 05:22, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Ihhh, oh yeah. Even if Vergil remembers where Dante's shop is, he'd have no way of knowing where he is relative to that. Which is why he declines the race in the first place! ^,...,^ 05:25, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm such a nerd. I haven't had this much fun in years. --Anobi 05:29, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ditto! Ehm I think we need a more efficient way of communication, like IMing or something. This is really time-burning... ^,...,^ 05:31, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Do you have Steam or AIM? --Anobi 05:35, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Flia only just told me what Steam is this afternoon, and I killed my AIM account months ago. I'm on Yahoo if you have that. ^,...,^ 05:36, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::I do not, sadly. Hm. MSN? I think I've got that through my Hotmail account. --Anobi 05:43, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Nyope, sowwee. I guess I could get a Steam account. It's free right? ^,...,^ 05:45, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, free. ^_^ My Steam name is "Ferrette"! --Anobi 05:46, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think I'll go for Nichtvrenna if it's available, or Nichtvrene. Nix for short. ^,...,^ 05:49, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay I'm up as Nichtvrene but I can't add friends until I have a game downloaded.... >_> And I seem to have gotten the create-profile page stuck... ^,...,^ 06:23, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Download something free! I can't help you on the stuck page, but I did sent a friend invite already. --Anobi 06:27, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Weapons I was thinking about new weapons, as you might have guessed, and came up with some possibilities. One, a combat yo-yo. 'Cuz come on, who doesn't want to see Dante do an around-the-world and knock out multiple enemies like Michaelangelo in TNMT? I also thought about a spear-type weapon, (Longinus?) because it's a relatively standard weapon that hasn't been used before, unless you count the Sparda, but even then the spear was only its form for Stinger. Also, for a hand-to-hand weapon, I was thinking of the name "Brutus". Dunno yet who drops it or where it comes from, but it sure sounds like a cool name for a gauntlet. Some additional weapon ideas: Chainsaw, 'cuz why not; Sai with elemental properties kinda like Agni & Rudra, possibly named Fujin and Raijin; bo staff, which may not be so great if we do use a spear, but again, it hasn't been used before. --Anobi 05:05, May 29, 2012 (UTC) : I LOVE the yo-yo idea. As for a spear, why not triple the threat and make it a trident? Or a double ended spear? Poke the mook in front of you then jerk it straight back to poke the mook behind you. Double ended spear with foot-and-a-half long blades... Spin it like the bo staff and crowd control! Slishy-slash! ^,...,^ 20:20, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::: This was something I found on a Bing image search, and it is my inspiration for Brutus. Imagine that claw on all four fingers, (minus the thumb,) and attached to a hand and forearm guard, which are also bladed. --Anobi 01:28, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hello everybody! I was reading some articles on the wikia and stumbled upon this page. Anobi, that's a great idea! I have just thought that if Dante fights Mundus at the end, he should have Sparda Sword with him (and maybe unlimited DT in the final battle). I also think that if Vergil could use Force Edge and Yamato together, Dante can use Sparda and Rebellion together. Anyway, we have not seen Dante using Sparda since the very first DMC, so why not see it again? --Uniart 11:41, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the input, Stranger! That is an interesting idea, but then I have to explain how he has the Sparda with him at the end. He can't really re-acquire it the same way he got it in the first game. Though, dual-weilding weapons IS a good idea. Perhaps I can merge that with my "weapon pairing" idea below for some really cool combat options! -- Anobi (talk) 02:34, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I've just thought that there may be a little of Trish in the storyline. Maybe not too much, like in DMC 4, just some cutscenes where she fights demons or gives instructions to Dante or helps civilians. And in the climax, when Dante is about to enter the portal to the demon world, she gives him the Sparda Sword, saying something like: "You're gonna need this".--Uniart (talk) 17:17, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I had initially planned on Lady filling that role, (meaning, be the one who does the unglorious work of evacuating the townsfolk.) There might be some way to shoehorn the Sparda Sword into the game, but I'm not finding one that doesn't require a serious addition to the story. However, Dante does acquire the weapon Onikirimaru prior to entering the demon realm. That weapon could have powers almost identical to what we saw from the Sparda in DMC1. I think that's a fair explanation/gameplay mechanic. -- Anobi (talk) 03:14, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Art Here's a couple of pics for you. I tried to keep the design simple. (After all, Vergil will end up wearing it, and we don't want him to find it too obnoxious. :D) It's probably a little out of proportion, but oh well... And here's the chibi I promised. I DID warn you Django looks kinda like Kid Rock... But hey, it's the cuteness that matters. :That chibi is downright adorable! That is going in the Bonus Art for players to unlock. :3 --Anobi 03:38, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Randomly Occuring Questions... 1) Is Python poisonous? I know in real life constrictors generally aren't, not that they need to be anyways, but he's a demon, so why shouldn't he be? This wouldn't really have any application in-game, but it's still a good question. ^,...,^ 02:45, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :I hadn't planned on him being poisonous. He's over 4,000 years old and strong enough to make 2 devil arms, I'm not sure he needs to be poisonous. --Anobi 05:03, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Possible plot tweak Right, so, a series of events that have been occuring over the past few months lead me do to some re-thinking of my original idea. I'm not sure I like it better than what I currently have, but maybe with some tweaks from other fans, it might get there. It is possible for Vergil to have been killed on Mallet but, say, since he died in the human world, his soul went to the demon world. There, Mundus captured it (somehow. I'm not about to profess I know anything about how demons work.) Unfortunately, this means Vergil has no body. In order for Dante to save him and send him back for the rest of the group to confuse them, Vergil needs a body. Enter Doppelganger style, or, at least, a variant of it. Where Doppelganger animates the user's shadow, Mirror Style (as I'm calling it for now) would create and animate a mirrored version. The lock-on target would be the point around which the user and the clone's actions are mirrored: For instance, using Stinger on a target from the front would cause the clone to Stinger it from behind. Without lock-on, the clone just moves opposite of Dante: Thus, Stinger-ing to the left would cause the clone to Stinger right. When he's in the Demon World, Dante combines his clone with whatever precious demonic item he gained that allowed him to use that ability. This negates the effect of the style, but gives Dante a lifeless copy of himself... into which he can place Vergil's soul. What do you think? Is this idea better or worse than the idea that Mundus still has Vergil physically intact? --Anobi (talk) 18:06, August 9, 2012 (UTC) : I think it's a little more likely that what we had, since we've already said that it's Vergil's SOUL that Mundus has. (Heck, maybe his soul wasn't even IN Nelo Angelo's body, and it was animated by something else, like a remote-control possession. It could have just been residual memory that reacted to the Amulet. Aaaaand all of this is BS. Moving on.) So, Mundus has Vergil's soul, we didn't say anything about his body. Dante defeats Mundus, takes back his brother's soul, and by the time he puts the soul into the new body, there's only time for one to get through. : I'm assuming the Mirror artifact no longer exists inside or attached to the new body, because that would be one HELL of a weakness. Break that thing, forget seven years of bad luck, he's TOTALLY screwed. Also, with the merge, the copy is no longer complete with Rebellion and E&I? I'd suggest it doesn't come with the coat either, actually, just pants and boots, if that works for you. Just so Dante will have to give up his, allowing for the future Dante-is-Vergil-and-Vergil-is-Dante game. Yay for the Twin Swap! ^,...,^ (talk) 21:39, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::It's amazing how alike we think. I had already thought of Vergil's body being an empty shell. The words "residual memory" crossed my mind exactly. Because, seriously, how could Mundus control Vergil? The best way I can imagine is if Mundus separated Vergil's spirit from his body. Mundus then sticks Vergil's soul in a jar or something, and corrupts his body & power with his own power. Seems kind of fake-y, though. Possible, but silly. ::I gave further thought to the Mirror deal. Whatever item grants Dante the Spiegelbild (Mirror Image in German ^_^ ) has to be small enough for him to hold in his hand. Also, to add to "teh drama", here's how the exchange might go down: Dante holds the key item in his hand and activates it. He and his reflection are face to face. Since it's a mirror image... when Dante punches the reflection in the gut, the reflection punches him! :O Dante is now also injured! Somewhere in the exchange, Dante's reflection is going to have to lose his coat and weapons, yes. I'm not too sure how to explain that in a satisfactory manner, though. --Anobi (talk) 02:22, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Command inputs and combat mechanics Button Inputs Combat Mechanics Here's how I imagine the combat to work for Dante. Django (and others, if there are any,) would follow a similar pattern but would obviously have his (their) own quirks: Dante's styles would make a return, but instead of being locked to a "style button" and requiring Dante to switch to his different styles, they would be associated with a specific button. Thus, instead of just "shoot", the "firearms" button would become the "Gunslinger" button. Inputting commands like + would initiate an attack like Gunstinger instead of having to switch to Gunslinger mode and then press + . This would allow for much more freeform gameplay, and might actually better represent Dante's actual ability to switch freely between his styles. There would be a level-up system, and new abilities for different will have to be purchased as well. This provides a reward for players and an incentive to keep playing the game. The more attacks Dante has, the higher he can push his Style Meter. BUT! Here's the catch: not all of Dante's attacks can be accessed at any time! What is this madness, you ask?! Dante's higher-powered attacks can only be used when his Stylish meter reaches a certain level. Let's say, D, B, and S are the 3 levels. When you just start a fight, you only have access to Dante's D-level abilities. For example: Rebellion Combo 1 would just be , but at B level, Rebellion Combo 1 expands to and adds another slice somewhere in there along with a different attack animation. Likewise, Stinger may just be Stinger level 1 at D level, but once you rank up to B, it automatically jumps to Stinger level 2, and gains an increased range. At S level, pressing during Stinger level 2 creates Million Stab. All the other style buttons would follow a similar pattern of gaining strength as the Stylish meter rises. I had also thought that Dante's myriad weapons could be "paired", such that mashing repeatedly would cause him to switch between his primary and secondary weapons. This would mean each weapon would have a series of combos that would change depending on which weapon they were paired with. Still working out the details of that mechanic, though. What do you guys think? Good change? Bad change? Leave your comments below! -- Anobi (talk) 03:03, February 16, 2013 (UTC)